The present invention relates generally to a Retrofit Integrated Circuit Terminal Protection device (RICTPD), and more particularly to a retrofit device which will protect integrated circuits (ICs) with external leads on the sides of the case from electrical transients caused by lightning, switching inductive loads such as electrical motors, or other sources.
Electrical transients destroy integrated circuits. There is currently no convenient packaged solution for retrofitting existing circuits which require transient protection. Two solutions are to solder discrete TPDs on incoming signal or power wires or to install a commercial surge protector on the power liens. These two solutions will not be successful in every case and there is a need for a quick fix for the problem IC that fails in existing systems and requires constant service.
United States patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,170, to Tsuda et al, which teaches an IC having an RF shield to isolate the IC from RF signals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,546 to Avins teaches a shield for an IC comprising an elongated rectangular envelope having rows of leads depending therefrom. A semiconductor is mounted within the envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,094 to Dinger et al teaches a shorting clip for a semiconductor package for shorting the package leads.